vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MetalGarurumon (Black)
BlackMetalGarurumon= A Virus attribute MetalGarurumon whose entire body is armed with cold-based weapons. It has a fearsome personality, in that once the Laser Sights on its snout lock onto its prey, it will pursue them relentlessly and bombard them with missiles regardless of whether they are friend or foe. |-|BlackGabumon= A Gabumon who evolved to a Virus-species. The fur pelt it wears was made by gathering up the data of a viral Garurumon. Although it is violent, it turns cowardly and timid when its pelt is removed, just like the Vaccine-species, and its true face is still a secret. |-|BlackGarurumon= A Virus attribute Garurumon. The blades extending from its shoulders are so sharp that they slice apart anything they touch. It loves collecting bones and burying them in the ground, though there appear to have been cases of these bones being quietly stolen away by prank-loving Drimogemon. |-|BlackWereGarurumon= A Digimon that evolved from a Virus attribute Garurumon. Its speed has fallen due to becoming bipedal, but it makes up for that with a powerful, newly-attained technique that utilizes both of its arms. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Gabumon (Black)/BlackGabumon | Garurumon (Black)/BlackGarurumon | WereGarurumon (Black)/BlackWereGarurumon | MetalGarurumon (Black)/BlackMetalGarurumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level, Reptile-type, Virus-attribute, Digimon | Champion-level Beast-type, Virus-attribute, Digimon | Ultimate-level Beast Man-type, Virus-attribute, Digimon | Mega-level, Cyborg-type, Virus-attribute, Digimon Powers and Abilities: BlackGabumon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Ice Manipulation |-|BlackGarurumon= All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Other Garurumon can tank Seadramon's Ice Blast in which is Absolute Zero) |-|BlackWereGarurumon= All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation |-|BlackMetalGarurumon= All previous abilities, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape BlackMetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Enhanced Senses, Flight/Levitation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress it into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way to become MetalEtemon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters as BlackGabumon and BlackGarurumon | At least several hundred meters, possibly a kilometer | Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human intellect give or take Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon (All forms), Water attacks (BlackGabumon and BlackGarurumon) | Wind attacks (BlackWereGarurumon) | Earth attacks (BlackMetalGarurumon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they can react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes, new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Support Skill: Menace (10% chance of stunning target when attacking.) BlackGabumon= *'Petit Fire:' Shoots a stream of red flame. *'Little Horn:' Rams the horn on its head into the foe. 10% chance of reducing target's DEF by 10%. *'Blue Fire (Petite Fire):' Shoots a stream of blue fire. *'Black Ice (Ice Dash):' Leaves a trail of icicles that freeze those who touch them. *'Tsuno Kougeki (Horn Attack):' Attacks with its horn. *'Gabumon Shot:' Emits a small blast from the mouth. *'Skull Driller:' Drops straight down horn-first, stunning the enemy. *'Grand Rock I:' Hits the foe with a magic rock. *'Anti-Panic:' Recovers Panic and restores some HP. From Tsunomon *'Awa (Bubbles):' Spits out bubbles from its mouth. *'San no Awa (Acid Bubbles/Frothy Spit):' Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Charge:' Tackles the opponent. *'Heavy Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a heavy tackle. *'Rainbow Spit:' Spits a mysterious foam at the opponent. *'Comet Hammer I:' Hits the foe with a blast of earth energy. |-|BlackGarurumon= *'Foxfire (Fox Fire/Howling Blaster):' Breathes out flames. *'Freeze Fang (Freeze Fang):' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. 10% chance of increasing SPD by 10%. *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry (Howling Wolf):' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Garuru Thrust:' Attacks with its claws. *'Speed Charge:' Increases Speed by 10%. *'Grand Rock II:' Hits the foe with a strong magic rock. *'Agility Charge:' Increases Evasion by 10%. |-|BlackWereGarurumon= *'Kaiser Nail (Wolf Claw/Shadow Claw):' Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Baldy Blow:' Punches the enemy with its spiked brass knuckles. *'Engetsugeri (Full Moon Kick/Half Moon Kick):' A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. Increases Speed by 10%. *'Foxfire:' Fires high temperature blue flames from its mouth. *'Garuru Kick:' Kicks the enemy. *'Sharp Fang:' Bites an opponent with sharp fangs. *'Pummel Whack:' Unleashes fatal beast punches at the opponent. *'Forlorn Fang:' Crushes the opponent in with sharp fangs. *'Cyclone Claw:' Slashes the opponent with claws as swift as a whirlwind. *'Mach Rush I:' Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Never misses *'Wolkenapalm II:' Causes a strong eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Comet Hammer III:' Hits the foe with a powerful blast of earth energy. *'Mach Rush II:' Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Never misses. |-|BlackMetalGarurumon= *'Cocytus Breath (Freezing Breath/Metal Wolf Claw):' Breathes out a blast of air that freezes the opponent solid. *'Garuru Tomahawk:' Launches a large missile out of its belly. *'Metal Fang:' A stronger version of BlackGarurumon's attack Freeze Fang. *'Metal Howling:' Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Blizzard Wolf Claw:' Unleashes a barrage of missiles. *'Ice Wolf Claw:' Shoots a homing missile that can freeze its target. *'Burst Wolf Claw:' Shoots a homing missile. *'Metal Wolf Claw (Metal Masher):' Charges forward through the air, trailing ice from its wings. *'Giga Destruction:' Charges up and fires a heavy, extremely powerful missile from its chest plate. *'Grace Cross Freezer (Ice Wolf Claw):' Unleashes a massive attack of missiles that freeze the opponent. *'Fire Wolf Claw (Metal Grinder):' Blasts sparks from its mouth. *'Thunder Fall II:' Looses lightning bolts down on the opponent. *'Ice Archery III:' Launches a powerful icicle at the opponent. *'Heaven's Thunder III:' Strikes the foe with a powerful and sudden burst of lightning. *'Speed Break Field:' Decreases speed of all opponents. *'Thunder Fall III:' Looses multiple powerful lightning bolts down on the opponent. Key: BlackGabumon | File Island | Folder Continent | BlackWereGarurumon | BlackMetalGarurumon Note: BlackGarurumon inherits skills from Elecmon, Gabumon, Gabumon-X, Gazimon, ToyAgumon, BlackToyAgumon, Tapirmon and Impmon, BlackWereGarurumon inherits skills from BlackGatomon, Garurumon, Garurumon-X, Grizzmon, Owlmon, Shadramon and Youkomon, Meramon, Apemon and Wizardmon and BlackMetalGarurumon inherits skills from Mammothmon, WereGarurumon and WereGarurumon-X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Cyborgs Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3